Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic information process system and an ophthalmologic application.
Description of the Related Art
It has been possible to transfer the images photographed by an ophthalmologic apparatus to an image filing system (for example, a system which manages photographed images during examination by the ophthalmologic apparatus), store the images in a computer, database, or the like, display the stored photographed images, and use them for diagnosis. In addition, some ophthalmologic apparatus (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-113334) can change settings on the ophthalmologic apparatus by opening a menu screen on the display of the ophthalmologic apparatus in order to change settings on the ophthalmologic apparatus during examination. Furthermore, some image filing system automatically shifts to a screen for the registration of the next object at the end of an examination in order to improve the examination efficiency (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-045218).
According to the related art, however, since there is no means for causing an ophthalmologic apparatus to execute the function of an image filing system by operating the apparatus, the operability is poor. For example, after the operator terminates photographing operation with the operation portion of the ophthalmologic apparatus, the operator terminates the examination with the operation portion of the image filing system.
Providing a dedicated switch on the ophthalmologic apparatus side to solve the above problem makes it necessary to widen the operation portion, resulting in inconvenience.
In addition, a dedicated switch provided on an ophthalmologic apparatus is an unnecessary switch for an image filing system having no corresponding function. This may degrade the operability.
Instead of providing a dedicated switch, it is conceivable to make an image filing system execute its function by displaying a menu screen or the like on the display of an ophthalmologic apparatus. It is, however, necessary to implement this operation in consideration of both a process on the ophthalmologic apparatus side and the image filing system function. With an increase in the types of ophthalmologic apparatuses and image filing systems, it is difficult to manage combinations.